Destined
by Magic Stick
Summary: A groups of teen that survived a Large town fire that was set off by a (Mysterious) man/woman. they discover that this group have powers and have to find out why they have these powers and at the same time find out more about the mystery of the flames. Will they find this man? (NOT a minecraft fiction just a book I'm making, I own all of it but some of the Characters)


**Chapter 1. Flames**

"Hurry Star! They will be waiting!" a small yell came from the door way. Star ran down the spiral stars glaring at her sister. "Maria you don't have to call me that, do I cal you Eclipse all the time?" Maria just nudged her sister "I just like too, but where is Flare?" she said looking around the quiet house.

Star opened the door and started to leave. "Micheal? He left already, he didn't want to wait." She said when she got out she started to dash down the block. "Maya!" her sister yelled, Star turned.

"Now you say my name?" She turned to look behind her as she walked backwards. "I only say our nic names when were at Jack's! Now, where already late So let's go!" She finished and turned to stop at a fence, opening it andrushed to the ladder, climbing up into the lardge tree house. a large group of teans waited, some seemed annoyed.

"Finally your here now, Star." a long haired brunette glared at her. "Sorry Luna, I had to finish cleaning." She replied as Luna rolled her eyes. Maria climbed in and the annoyed glares changed to look at her. A dark brown haired man smiled and spoke.

Good, first we should do our updates, Who would like to start?" A girl with curly brown hair raised her hand, volunterring to go, the boys head nodded and he spoke once more. "Go ahead Autumn." The girled smiled and Clapped her hand together and finnaly spoke.

"Something weird happened this morning, I was leaning on my tree and some of the leaves turned orange like in the middle of fall!" She said excitedly though everone didn't seem impressed, most of them seemed confused.

"Thats imposible." Luna said and a blondish boy nodded. Though Autumb camp back with a response of her own.

"Only you and Spartan would think that Luna." She said seemingly angry. Micheal stood up speaking. "Autumn, I think Luna was right. It unlikely for anyone who could do that." He said. Autumn just sighed and picked pu a leaf that fell into the tree house.

"Im not kidding guys, just watch." she said as she held he leaf for everyone to see. The leaf started to change, green to yellow and yellow to orange. everyone started at her and she nodded. Before she could speak again, Wyfi, who liked anything electronic spoke up.

"IF thats possible then-" A large siren started interrupting him. David, or Spartan, go up and glanced out the tree house's window he turned aroudn quickly ans started pushing Wyfi, who was his brother towards he flip door.

"umm... Guys whe should get out, like NOW." he said. Not one person seemed to argue, in a time like this who would? The warning siren still went on, the group the group looked at their town in horror. There was flames everywhere.

"We need to get out, but we must stay together!" Maria yelped in fear. "Dont get separated!" The group made their way down the road avoiding all he growing flames. Mack tripped on a rock, falling behind. Maria, Jack, and Autumn help, they got him up but a wall of fire busted up and Blocked the four from the other seven.

"We'll find another way, just head for the lake!" Jack made sure the group heard him. the rest dashed towards the safety hoping their freinds, or family, was even safe. "What do we do now?" Maya sighed sitting on a log as they stopped at the water. David looked around and shrugged.

"Wait I guess." he said lening on a tree. The flames died down and Micheal started to walk towards the town crouching down looking at the ground. Maya went after her brother putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Maria will find her way back." She said trying to cheer him but he just shook his head and picked up a stick. The ashes on it seemed to be still glowing.

"It's not that.. look at this." he said pausing to look at the burnt town."A fire as big as this can't start itselft." Their town was fairly larged almost like a city but not cose enought to be called one. He pushed himself onto his feet.

"You think someone started this fire?" Maya asked going silent as there were noises in the forest. She turned around but it was just some anyimal running arond after te fire. They started to walk back to the group. Maya could see that jack was tired, his eyes seemed dul. the groupd looked at each other. Micheal was first to speak up.

"We need to move, further into the forest, there we might be able to watch each other and be safe." he said confidently. He couldn't sound nervous or else it would make everyone nervous.

"I also suggest we use our nick names, who knows who, or what, is out there." Maya said nodding giving a glance to Micheal. Everyone agreed, though they would worry about that in the morning.

"David can you start a fire, but be careful, dont burn yourself." Shadow asked, who spoke for the first time since the fire. Dedraeya who was a quiet one halped David get wood for the fire. When it was time to even make the fire it seemed to start on its own when david purt the last log on. The made sure that there were rocks around the fire so there would be a forest fire. They had enough for one day.

"Wow how did you do it that fast David?" Autumn seemed to be watching eyes wide and he just shrugged. Micheal noticed as well. "It's like Autumn and the leaf!" he explained. Everyone looked Maya seemed the most excited.

"Maybe we are all developing power!" she said eyeing the fire; Still Rachel, or Luna, was the only on who seems not to beleive it. "I still don't think that is it Maya." She said but Maya just shook her head nad looked up to the stars. when everyon followed her gaze they all seemed to be suprised.

"Wow how did that happen!" Rachel explained, looking in the sky. There was a meteor shower and it seemed that it sparkled up there. MAria just smiled and looked at her sister.

"I think we were thinking the same thing Maya." She said to one of her twin. "Wishes will only come true if you believe." she finished looking back up. Maya just nodded and the meteor shower died down. Everyone went to sleep but Maria, who was looking into the deep forest, wondering. _What will become of them now?_


End file.
